Falling into Madness
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A teenager from Hokkaido finds a well, which happens to lead her to the feudal era, comes out to be the reincarnation of Midori and Kagome's cousin. What will happen if Naraku discovers this? Will InuYasha and the gang help her? more inside.


_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. But I do own Akemi, Aimi, Aiko, and Uncle Sasori.

_**Summary**_:

_A teenager from Hokkaido finds a well, which happens to lead her to the feudal era, comes out to be the reincarnation of Midori and Kagome's cousin. What will happen if Naraku discovers this? Will InuYasha and the gang help her? Or will she find help with the least person anyone would expect?  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." _Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_The Young Girl from Hokkaido  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was snowing. The snow fell slow into the white blankets that spread all around and so the hot springs were becoming more and more popular during this time. Inside the stalls was a young girl scrubbing the floors wearing a white tank top and blue shorts, her feet were bare. Her long raven-black hair ended to her hips, straight as well as her bangs, it swayed as she scrubbed the floor in a repetitive motion. Her azure blue eyes looked up at the ceiling which was made of glass and so the moon was in view. The crescent moon shined brightly in the grey-ish sky and it actually comforted the young girl. "Another day, more work." said the 16-year-old as she kept scrubbing the floor until the sliding doors opened to reveal an older man, about in his late 30's.

"Akemi, you did a good job. The floors are shining!" He said cheerfully, he was Sasori Nakamura. Akemi's uncle and owner of the hot-springs which soon belong to the young female scrubbing the floors. Akemi quickly stood and saluted with a playful smile,

Her smile turned into a grin, "Really? I did a good job? I was starting to think I slacked a bit." Her enthusiasm was clear.

"No, no." said Sasori as he walked in to get a further inspection. It looked as if the floors were spotless, not a trace of dirt or anything anywhere. "Well, isn't it time for your to go pray?"

Akemi nodded before walking to the large shrine at the back of the hot-springs that was connected to their large Japanese-styled castle-like home. When the young girl reached the shrine she clapped her hands twice with her eyes closed as she did a silent prayer. Her mother died when Akemi was only ten due to a plane accident and her father died last year from a illness about a year ago. The only immediate family the young girl had was her older brother and her youngest sisters who was only 9, they were identical twins. Speaking of the twins, you could hear them outside running around playing. They both had brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin and only Akemi could tell them apart. Aiko had her hair parted to the right and her voice was more high-pitched, she was more kinder than Aimi, the mischievous one, who had her hair parted to the left and her voice was more mature, almost as if she was the same age as their older sister. They wore the same clothes so it was hard for anyone to really tell them apart without their looks.

After Akemi finished her prayer she walked back outside just to see Aiko and Aimi playing some hand-game, numbers, if Akemi could recall. "Its almost time to go to bed. We have school tomorrow and then we have to go to Tokyo." Akemi said while running her fingers through her hair, loosening some tangles.

"Okay." Aiko and Aimi both chimed in a unison before running off into the house.

- - - - (-) - - - -

"INUYASHA!" Shouted a 15-year-old school girl as they stood in the clearing where the bone-eaters well resided. Her yellow backpack was sitting right beside it as Kagome's left leg was dangling on the inside and right leg out. "I don't want to go home grumpy because your trying to give me a hard way to go."

InuYasha folded his arms and snorted. "It wouldn't of been a hard way to go if you would of stayed so we can find these damn jewel shards, remember? Remember who broke the jewel in the first place?!"

"Stop throwing that in my face!" Kagome yelled, "It was a mistake!"

"Well, until the that day comes when we have the jewel I won't stop rubbing it in! And its not coming anytime soon since you keep leaving." Argued the silver-haired hanyou.

Kagome growled. "SIT BOY!" After she said that, she left. Jumping into the well with her backpack slung over her back. "That idiot." Muttered the school girl as she looked up to see the shrine's ceiling, "So good to be home."

"Kagome? You back yet?" Souta said peering down at the well, "Uncle Sasori came for a visit."

The 15-year-old blinked twice. It had been three years since Uncle Sasori came and not just that he must of brought Akemi, Aiko, and Aimi with him. "Oh, well, let me hurry up and get to my room then." Kagome climbed out and ran inside the house as quick as possible and to her room. Which was not empty. From what she could see from behind, Akemi had picked up a picture of her and Kagome, smiling, they were only 13 and 12 years old. A smile was on her lips as she nails gently brushed against the wooden frame. "Akemi?" Kagome said, taking the older girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry for going into your room." Akemi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, no. Its fine, its been forever!" Kagome cheered as she ran over and gave the 16-year-old a hug which was returned.

Akemi smiled as they both exited out the embrace at the same time, "Yeah, it has been forever. Your so mature looking and its hard to believe it."

Kagome grinned, she loved Akemi's compliments because she always looked up to her older cousin who was much more bolder and headstrong than she was. Allot of her courage was from Akemi as well as her feelings. Sometimes she saw a bit of Akemi in Sango. "Thanks."

The azure-eyed female looked at her young cousin for a moment before leaving the room, "I'm going to go pray at the shrine."

Kagome nodded her head. "I need a bath. . ."

- - - - (-) - - - -

Reapting the same praying routine as usual she felt a weird vibe int he shrine, she didn't know why she had this feeling but it was radiating from the well. Sitting down on the ground she realized there was ladder and that made her wonder why they would need it? Aiko and Aimi came into the shrine and sat around their older sister. "What's up onee-sama?" Aiko asked while tilting her to the side and Aimi did the same.

"Can't you feel that weird vibe coming from here?" Akemi asked as Aiko and Aimi stood up and bent over, their foreheads were touching as they looked down.

Aiko looked up at Aimi at the same time as Aimi looked up at Aiko. "It does feel a bit creepy doesn't it?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, it feels so paranormal." Aimi added. Aiko pulled the ladder but it seems it must of been nailed down at the bottom for safety reasons, it was made out of rope anyway. "What could they be doing down there?"

Akemi shrugged while Aiko kept pulling and found herself being jerked down from the pull and falling, Aimi grabbed her ankle and Akemi grabbed Aimi's free hand and they all fell into the well. A blue light surrounded them and they all knew, their questions would be answered.

Being the first to wake up, Akemi looked up and saw a bright blue sky and tops of trees. Now she knew she wasn't in the shrine anymore and there was a vine ladder here and she climbed up and saw the forest area. 'Where are we?' She asked herself and turned to look at the other part of the forest but she was face to face with a silver-haired boy with bright amber eyes. Now, her instincts told her to calm down and analyze but her female intuition told her to scream. Her instincts won this battle. "What. The. Hell."

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
